Soul Dew
|} The Soul Dew (Japanese: こころのしずく Soul Dew) is a type of held item introduced in Generation III. In Generations III to VI, it boosts the Special Attack and Special Defense of and ; in Generation VII, it boosts the power of their - and moves instead. Prior to Generation VII, it was banned from official tournaments, Random Matchup, the Battle Subway, the Battle Institute, and the Battle Maison. In Generation IV, if used in the or , the Soul Dew's effect is nullified. With the change in effect in Generation VII, it is now allowed to be used in official tournaments, Battle Spot and battle facilities. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Generations III-VI If held by or , it increases its and by 50% each. Generation VII onward If held by or , it increases the power of its - and moves by 20%. Description |Hold item: Raises Sp. Atk & Sp. Def of Latios & Latias.}} |An orb to be held by a Latios or Latias. It raises the Sp. Atk and Sp. Def stats.}} |Hold item: raises Sp. Atk & Sp. Def of Latios & Latias.}} |A wondrous orb to be held by Latios or Latias. It raises both the Sp. Atk and Sp. Def stats.}} |A wondrous orb to be held by Latios or Latias. It raises both the Sp. Atk and Sp. Def stats.}} |A wondrous orb to be held by either Latios or Latias. It raises both the Sp. Atk and Sp. Def stats.}} |A wondrous orb to be held by either Latios or Latias. It raises the power of Psychic- and Dragon-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Southern Island (held by / ; requires Eon Ticket) | |- | | | Trade |- | | | 14,400 Poké Coupons (after completing Masters Battle Set 1) |- | | | Trade |- | | Pewter Museum of Science (requires Enigma Stone) | |- | | | Trade |- | | Dreamyard (after battling / ) | |- | | | Trade |- | | Southern Island (capture or ; requires Eon Ticket) | |- | | Aether Paradise (Secret Lab A; from an ) | |- | | Aether Paradise (Secret Lab A; from an ) | |} |} In the anime The Soul Dew appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, where it is used to guard Johto's Alto Mare. It was given to an old couple in Alto Mare long ago after a and a saved the city from an evil force attacking it. In the , and Oakley searched for Soul Dew as well as the two current Legendary guardians of the city, and . If the Soul Dew is attached to the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare, anyone using the device can drown the city in water, block all exits in the city, and awaken the Fossil Pokémon and in the city museum. However, doing this will also result in the Soul Dew using up all of its power and disappear. It is implied that this Soul Dew contains the soul of a deceased Latios. During the climax of the movie, the original Soul Dew was destroyed, but a new one was created when Latios sacrificed his life to save Alto Mare from a massive tidal wave, using his own spirit to create a replacement for the destroyed gemstone. In the TCG Soul Dew was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the Japanese e-Card Era. Released in the half deck, it features an illustration by Hiromichi Sugiyama. This Trainer card allows the player to search their deck for a with Alto Mare in its name and add it to their Bench; they may also move an from another of their Pokémon to the new Pokémon before shuffling their deck. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=心之水滴 心之結晶 |zh_cmn=心之水滴 心之露水 |fi=Sielunkivi |fr=Rosée Âme |de=Seelentau |it=Cuorugiada |pt=Joia da Alma |ko=마음의물방울 Ma'eum-ui Mulbang-ul |es=Rocío Bondad |sv=Själens Juvel }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Items Category:Held items Category:Legendary artifacts de:Seelentau es:Rocío bondad fr:Rosée Âme it:Cuorugiada ja:こころのしずく zh:心之水滴（道具）